Catfight gone out of control
by ramalamax
Summary: What happens when Rosalie and Alice stay home while the rest of the Cullens are hunting? A catfight that goes a little too far. RosaliexAlice. Lemons. One shot. Rated M for a reason. Characters are not mine, they are Stephenie Meyer's.


I stretched out on the couch, putting my feet up on the glass coffee table and my head on the back of the chair

I stretched out on the couch, putting my feet up on the glass coffee table and my head on the back of the chair. It was going to be a long weekend. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett had all gone hunting, leaving the house to me and Rosalie. I had no problem staying in Forks and making sure Bella was safe, Rosalie, on the other hand, hated it.

A frustrated sigh came from her lips; one of many that I was trying to ignore. I saw her throw her head back against the couch beside me from the corner of my eye. I rolled my eyes, she complained every weekend we had to stay home, and this weekend wasn't any different.

"What's so special about her anyway? She just makes everything harder for us. Edward is out of his mind." she hissed.

I put my hands over my face, "Why does it matter so much to you anyway? You have Emmett, Edward has Bella. Big deal."

"Why does it matter? He's putting all of us in danger by even talking to that thing. What if she tells everyone about us?" she asked angrily, sitting up.

I dropped my hands into my lap, "That's not even the problem. I think you're just jealous because he picked her over you." I stated.

Rosalie was never a fan of the truth.

I went flying into the wall with a crash, causing the plasma screen to unhook itself from the wall and crash on the floor. Bits of sheetrock and plaster sprinkled over me. I shook my head and opened my eyes to see Rosalie's no more than an inch or two away from mine. Her hands gripped my arms, holding them to my sides and pushing me against the wall.

"And what else do you think Miss Know-it-all?" she hissed, squeezing my arms harder, her nails digging into my skin.

Her features and her scent assaulted me as she pushed herself against me, her nose now touching mine. Her eyes bore into me and left me speechless. I feeling of her body against mine made my fingers twitch in yearning to feel her every curve. Rosalie was as perfect as a doll. Her eyes wide and beautiful, even with the intense hatred I could see in them now. Her lips curved perfectly and they were no more than an inch from mine. Her golden angel hair fell forward towards me and I was overcome with the urge to run my fingers through her hair and pull her lips to mine.

"Well?" she hissed again.

"He shouldn't have." I barely whispered.

I don't know why I said it and for a moment I didn't think she heard me, which I knew was impossible. Her eyes smoldered and she slammed her lips into mine, pulling me into the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced. I could feel the anger behind her lips be replaced with a fiery passion. I felt the same passion ignite within me and I was hungry for more than just a kiss.

I pulled my arms from her grasp and swung her around, slamming her into the wall and slamming myself into her, crumbling the wall behind her. Both my hands ran up her body and into her hair, which they pulled at, eliciting a seductive growl from within Rosalie's throat. That was all it took to drive us both off the edge.

I bit her lip fiercely and she gasped, allowing my tongue to enter her mouth. Her tongue slipped into mine and we battled for dominance, exploring every inch of each others mouths. Her legs wrapped around my waist and squeezed as I reluctantly pulled from her lips to kiss down her neck. My hands traveled down her chest and waist to her tight jeans. I sucked on her neck and slipped my hands into her jeans, pulling her into me, my hands squeezing her behind.

"Ohh Alice…" Rosalie gasped, throwing her head back into the already crumbling wall.

She thrust her hips forward, the rough fabric of her jeans rubbed her in the right spots and she rubbed against me,squeezing her legs tighter. Her fingers ran through my hair softly before she roughly pulled my head back from her neck and forced her lips onto mine. I didn't have time to gasp; I just had time to react.

Her nails scraped against my skin down my neck, where they ripped both my shirt and bra, tossing them across the room. I gasped into her mouth out of surprise as both of her hands squeezed my breasts. Each time her thumb flicked over my nipples I moaned and growled, squeezing her butt cheeks harder.

She uncrossed her legs behind my back, stepped down and lifted me from the floor for a brief moment before throwing me onto the coffee table. The table shattered beneath me, the shards of glass cutting into my back made me gasp, but I was silenced by her lips. She lay over me, pushing the glass even further into my back. I seized her by her wrists and rolled over, making her gasp as the shards of glass pressed into her skin.

I straddled her and watched as her eyes traveled over me. I smirked and growled, ripping her shirt from her and throwing it over my head. I pulled her lacy black bra off in one quick movement, exposing her to me as I was exposed to her. I leaned over and caressed both of her breasts, causing her to arch her back and create a trail of scratches down my back. We both gasped at the same time.

I moaned loudly as she rubbed me over my jeans. My hips bucked forward and I rubbed against her. She chuckled darkly and pulled me down so I was lying against her. She rolled over so she was on top and unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans in one quick motion. She pulled them down to my knees and teased me as her lips works around my nipple. I moaned loudly, desperate for more. But I wasn't going to let her have all the fun.

I pushed her off so she was beside me and yanked her jeans off, ripping them at the seams. I kicked off my jeans and separated her legs with mine. I lay on my side and held myself up with my arm. I kissed her passionately and ran my fingers over the black lace of her thong. She moaned into my mouth and put her hand between my legs and teased me again. She rubbed my clit in circles and it took everything within to stop myself from screaming out for more. I did the same to her and she gasped my name, throwing her head into my neck.

She slipped two fingers inside of me without warning and I couldn't hold in a scream of both surprise and pleasure. I ripped her thong and slipped two of my fingers into her. The next few moments were spent writhing and screaming beside each other, rolling in the glass which no longer caused any pain.

When she added a finger, I did. When she pushed, I pulled, and when I pushed, she pulled. We soon were moving in and out of each other so quickly that to any human we would be a blur of moans and screams. If we were human, our hearts would've been racing and we would've been gasping for air.

We moved with each other and I threw my head back as I felt myself reaching my breaking point. She pulled at my hair and arched her back and I knew we were both in for it. We both cried out at the same moment and I felt her clench and writhe around me and I did the same. We pulled out our fingers and kissed each other passionately before collapsing into each others arms, glad for the weekend.


End file.
